Elternschaft
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es una madre soltera y Natsu que la apoya en lo que puede desde que el padre del niño la abandono. Lo único que ella no sabe es que él la adora como a nadie en el mundo. Y peor aún, las cosas empeoran cuando regresa el padre del bebé y quiere quitarlo de su lado. Este fic está dedicado a Eagle Gold-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este F.F. está dedicado a Eagle Gold, correspondiente a la solicitud en el tópic escritura sólida. Disfrútalo.**

 _ **Elternschaft**_

 **Capítulo 1: Adoración.**

Si había algo que Natsu Dragneel tenía muy en claro, es que él adoraba a su querida amiga Lucy. Y por supuesto, también adoraría a aquel pequeño que venía en camino. Sería más padre que lo que ese bastardo pudiera ser. El amar a esa criatura también le hacía adorar aún más a Lucy de lo que ya la adoraba, si es que ese nivel de adoración era posible.

-¿Familiares de Lucy Heartfilia?-la enfermera salió al pasillo.

-¡Presente!-se levantó de inmediato. Es cuerpo comenzó a temblarle, estaba muy nervioso a pesar de que no era su hijo.

-¿Es el padre?-preguntó la robusta mujer.

-Algo así.

-La señora Heartfilia ha tenido un parto exitoso.

-¡¿Y qué es?!-preguntó exaltado.

-Un niño.

-Un niño…-susurró suave. Estaba feliz por eso-¿Puedo verlos?

-5 minutos-tajó la enfermera y tronó la lengua-padres primerizos-se quejó en voz alta.

Corrió a la habitación y tocó tres veces ante de entrar.

-Adelante-oyó su voz. Se escuchaba cansada, fatigada pero aun así se podría percibir la dulzura implícita en el tono.

-Luce…-entró despacio.

-Natsu-le sonrió-ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Él muchacho trastabillo un poco y vacilaba al caminar.

-Acércate-repitió Lucy, al final le hizo caso-él es Charlie-susurró con cariño.

Natsu admiró maravillado a aquel pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobijita azul que la rubia abrazaba tan amorosamente. Era pequeño y frágil y también era el ser más hermoso que había visto, después de Lucy, claro.

-¿Charlie?-preguntó.

-¿No te gusta?-él solo asintió-Tómalo.

-¿Puedo?-dudó, la rubia sonrió.

-¿Y tú que crees?

Natsu recibió al bebé en sus brazos. Lo sintió tan ligero, como si fuera la pluma de un canario recién nacido.

-Charlie-lo llamó y el pequeño se rió.

-Parece que le agradas-mencionó la chica.

-Yo soy el tío Natsu-se presentó y acercó uno de sus dedos al rostro y le acarició la mejilla. Él bebé sujeto su dedo con fuerza y luego bostezó-Parece que tiene sueño, y tú también Lucy-dijo al ver a la rubia hacer la misma acción.

Fue cuando observó detenidamente a Lucy, estaba pálida, ojerosa y estaba sudando.

-Deberías descansar-sugirió.

-Gracias Natsu-le dijo-gracias por estar conmigo cuando él no estuvo.

-Sin problemas-le devolvió al bebé-me basta con que no llevé su apellido. Heartfilia suena bien.

-No rima-espetó ella-¿Qué tal Charlie Dragneel?

-No bromees Luce.

-No lo hago, quizá no le ponga tu apellido pero tú mismo lo has dicho, eres el tío Natsu. Estarás con nosotros ¿Verdad?

-Eres un gran amigo Natsu.

-Y tu mi mejor amiga.

-Se acabó el tiempo-irrumpió la enfermera-Debe irse señor Heartfilia. La señora tiene que descansar.

-Sí, adiós Lucy-le acarició el cabello a Lucy-adiós Charlie-besó al bebé en la frente y desapareció por la puerta.

Entonces decidió que él cuidaría a Lucy y al pequeño Charlie, porque Lucy era la mujer de su vida y Charlie su hijo predilecto, aunque ellos no lo saben. Él ya los adoraba.

Continuará…

 **Nota final: Creí que no pensé acabar pero lo logré. Estúpida escuela y trabajo, en fin aquí está el primer capítulo Eagle Gold, ojalá te guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic está dedicado a Eagle Gold correspondiente a su petición en el tópic "Escritura Sólida" del foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 _ **Elternschaft**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Se mi padre**_

Había conocido a Lucy Heartfilia más o menos hace dos años cuando llegó a su oficina en busca de empleo. No estaban contratando personal en ese momento pero en cuanto la vio por primera vez decidió que necesitaba una secretaria con urgencia.

Él lo describe como amor a primera vista: Una hermosa rubia que poseía unos enormes ojos chocolates tan llamativos y brillantes como su sonrisa, además de un cuerpo que hacia llorar a cualquiera. El punto es, que desde el primer momento quedó prendado de ella y claro, algún defecto tenía que tener…Tenía novio y no se le veían intenciones de dejarlo pero era tanto el amor que le profesaba o quizá capricho, no lo sabe bien, que le valió un cuerno y decidió acercársele de forma amistosa al menos.

Aun así fue un infierno, con forme pasaba el tiempo la chica parecía gustarle más y conoció al novio…Oh no, aquel imbécil cobarde que se dio a la fuga en cuento supo del embarazo de Lucy.

Laxus "Dreyar" era un sueño a los ojos de Lucy, pero a los de Natsu no era más que un hijo de puta que no sabía lo que ella valía y una vez que le quitará la inocencia la botaría sin responsabilizarse de las consecuencias de lo que había hecha. Y él cabrón se escondió muy bien porque por más que Natsu lo buscó para reventarle el trasero a patadas, no logró encontrarlo.

Y para mala suerte de Natsu, cuando él se largó él ya se había hecho gran amigo de Lucy como para saber que ella no quería saber nada del amor y con esfuerzos sellar sus sentimientos y apoyarla cuando lo necesitó.

Entonces por eso…

…Ahora cuatro años después del nacimiento de Charlie con 26 primaveras cumplidas debía estar metido en el tráfico intentando llegar a la casa de Lucy. Después de una hora y 20 lo logró, aparcó el coche y se dirigió a la puerta, sacó la llave y la abrió. La chica le había dado un juego desde que Charlie empezó a reconocer a Natsu y reclamaba su presencia.

-¡Lucy, ya estoy aquí!-gritó.

-¡En seguida bajamos!

Esperó parado unos momentos y luego escuchó las insistentes pisadas infantiles atravesar el pasillo del segundo piso y los gritos de Lucy para decirle al niño que se detuviera o caería, finalmente divisó a ambas figuras bajar por las escaleras.

-¡Tío Natsu!-escuchó a su sobrino que con apenas de edad era demasiado parlanchín. Lucy decía que lo había sacado de su abuela pero él estaba convencido que ese rasgo era de ella más que de nadie.

-¡Campeón!-abrió los brazos para recibirlo y lo cargó.

-Muchas gracias por llevar a Charlie a su entrenamiento de soccer-le dijo Lucy que ahora se había vuelto más práctica y vestía de unos pantalones con tirantes y tenis cómodos.

-Sin problemas, me gusta el fútbol-subió los hombros con indiferencia.

-No, mientas, le das mal ejemplo a Charlie-reprendió la rubia.

-Está bien, yo odio el fútbol pero a Charlie le gusta y eso es suficiente para que a mí me importe ¿Verdad campeón?

-¡Sí!-afirmó el pequeño y chocaron puños.

Lucy le entregó la mochila con las cosas del niño a Natsu y este se la colocó en uno de sus hombros…

-Bien-comenzó con sus indicaciones-Lo quiero de vuelta a las 9 tiene que bañarse. Natsu nada de golosinas, ya comió demasiadas y si le da hambre le puse verduras cocidas que está en el toper de la mochila. Ah y otra cosa, queda prohibido ir a McDonald's después del entrenamiento, saber que detesto la comida de ahí ¿Entendido?

-Sí, mamá-se burló el chico-¿Algo más que deba saber señorita perfecta?

-Los amo-sonrió.

-Y nosotros a ti ¿Verdad Charlie?

-Sí, aunque mamá solo me de brócoli-sacó su lengua e hizo un gesto.

-Nos vamos-se despidió el pelirosado.

-¡Con cuidado!-les gritó cuando de lejos los observó subirse al auto.

Natsu le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad al niño y bajo el cristal, sabía que era ilegal que un niño estuviera en el asiento del copiloto pero él siempre pensó que las reglas eran para romperse y además, Charlie era tan pequeño que de seguro los oficiales ni si quiera lo verían. Se sentó a lado y encendió el auto.

-¿Quieres un chocolate Charlie?-preguntó-Creo que debe liberarte un rato de la maldición de las verduras cocidas campeón.

-¡Sí!-gritó con emoción.

-Están en la guantera-observó como él niño buscaba los dulces con alegría.

-Y prepárate porque después de tu entrenamiento nos vamos a comer hamburguesas.

-Pero mami dijo que…

-Mami dijo nada de McDonald's, pero nunca oí que mencionara "Nada de Burger King" Además, mami no tiene por qué enterarse-se sonrieron con complicidad.

Pasó un rato de charla en el trayecto y entonces Charlie mencionó algo que no puso muy feliz a Natsu.

-Tío Natsu, hay un niño en la escuela que me molesta-mencionó Charlie.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

-Se llama Lector. Se burla de mí porque yo no tengo papá…

Esas palabras dejaron helado al chico y los fervientes deseos de patearle el culo a Laxus volvieron a atacarlo desde lo más profundo.

-Solo ignóralo campeón-sugirió.

-Ya lo intenté pero siempre me presume sobre su padre Sting y sobre que él es el mejor.

-¿Ah sí? Pues dile a Lector que tú no necesitas un papá porque tienes un Tío híper mega genial que te salva de comer verduras cocidas y te lleva a comer hamburguesas.

-Y me da chocolates.

-Y te da chocolates.

-¡Tengo una idea!-gritó.

-¿Qué?

-¡Si tú te conviertes en mi papá, Lector ya no me molestará! ¡Se mi papá tío Natsu!

El chico se estrujó el corazón y se forzó a sonreír a pesar del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-No es tan fácil como suena campeón.

-¿Y por qué no?-hizo puchero.

-Pues…Para eso tu mami y yo tendríamos que casarnos.

-¿Y por qué no se casan?

-Es complicado, se necesita estar enamorado.

-¿Qué es estar "enamorado"?

-Amarse, Charlie.

-¿Amor? ¡Pero si mi mamá te ama! ¡Lo dice todo el tiempo!-razonó el pequeño y Natsu rió un poco enternecido por la inocencia del niño-O acaso ¿Tú no amas a mi mami?

-Escucha Charlie: Te sorprendería saber los mucho que amo a tu mami, ustedes son mi vida pero Luce no me ama como yo a ella. Es diferente, son distintas clases de amor ¿Entiendes?

Le revolvió aún más las alborotadas hebras rubias de su cabeza y se preguntó de quién era ese rubio, de Lucy o de Laxus. Sinceramente quería que fuese de ella porque no toleraría que Charlie se pareciera a ese desgraciado.

-¡No es cierto!-chilló el niño-Mi mami una vez me dijo, que amaba al Tío Natsu…Como para casarse con él…

 _Como para casarse_

Natsu tragó saliva.

Continuará…

 **Nota final: Aquí actualizando después de un rato de no haber podido. Eagle Gold me disculpo una vez más contigo, trataré de actualizarlo más seguido.**

 **Alguien pidió descripción del bebé en el prólogo y bueno, no lo puse porque según mi documentación para este fic, los recién nacidos no tienen rasgos físicos visibles que los diferencien, de hecho no se sabe su color de ojos hasta después de un tiempo y normalmente no tienen cabello. Espero que eso aclare el por qué omití la descripción de bebé.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


End file.
